Tree limbs are denser than the tree trunks and as a result they contain more btus of energy. However, it has been both difficult and time consuming to cut limbs. It takes a considerable amount of time to cut limbs if they are cut individually. Limbs are generally curved and/or crooked and do not normally lay tight together. Thus, if a group of limbs are merely stacked on top of each other, on a support, and then sawn, the cutting of the limbs results in movement of the limbs which makes it difficult to cut them and also makes the cutting dangerous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for cutting together a large number of limbs without the shifting in position of the limbs which make the cutting operation both difficult and dangerous.